


La Traque

by VGF



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Forests, Gen, Magic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGF/pseuds/VGF
Summary: Thème imposé : « Le héros et sa quête »
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	La Traque

Une branche sectionnée par un impact un peu trop violent. Des buissons écrasés. Une série de traces dans la terre meuble. Même dans la relative pénombre de la forêt, les indices du passage d’un Arzheged étaient nombreux, si l’on savait où regarder. Un bout d’écorce au sol. Presque par réflexe, Iaroslav parcourut les arbres l’entourant du regard, essayant de déterminer duquel provenait cet éclat. L’habitude aidant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver le coupable, et il porta le doigt à la saignée. Elle était encore fraîche ; la bête ne devait pas être loin.

Il reprit sa traque dans le plus grand silence, suivant non sans peine une piste d’empreintes de plus en plus nettes : il n’avait jamais aimé la chasse en forêt. L’absence de vent porteur limitait les chances d’être repéré, certes, mais le terrain cahoteux ne faisait que ralentir sa progression en le forçant à éviter racines et autres passages embourbés, sans compter la faible visibilité ou l’humidité permanente. Ces deux semaines à courir les bois l’avaient poussé à ses limites, et il avait à de multiples occasions hésité à tout abandonner et repartir bredouille. À présent, cependant, toute velléité de renoncement était oubliée : sa proie était proche, il le sentait.

Un bruit coupa soudainement le train de ses pensées. Iaroslav se plaqua contre un arbre instinctivement. Le craquement d’une branche sur laquelle on marche. Sur laquelle quelque chose marche. Quelque chose de massif. Le sang battait à ses tempes. Ses sens étaient à leur paroxysme. Le temps sembla ralentir. L’odeur d’humus. Le bruissement du vent dans la canopée. La texture rappeuse du tronc sur lequel il s’appuyait. La bête n’avait pas l’air de le repérer, et il tenta de jeter un regard au-delà de sa cachette, dans l’espèce de clairière où fouinait sa cible.

Quatre pattes musculeuses. Des pattes se terminant par des griffes acérées. Une fourrure d’un vert profond, parfaitement adapté à son environnement sylvain, dans laquelle s’étaient prises des feuilles et des aiguilles. Un museau furetant dans les fourrés, surmonté par deux petits yeux ne recelant pas une seule lueur d’intelligence – juste une haine farouche, instinctive, envers tout ce qui osait bouger en son territoire. Pas de doutes, c’était bien l’Arzheged qu’il poursuivait. Iaroslav rentra la tête avant que celui-ci ne le repère, et vérifia son équipement. Il s’agissait là d’un monstre extrêmement dangereux : il n’était pas question de laisser quoi que ce soit au hasard. La nécessité de traverser une forêt le plus discrètement possible l’ayant forcé à laisser de côté les armes et protections les plus encombrantes, il n’avait plus qu’une dague à sa ceinture. Une dague de bonne facture, certes, qui avait appartenu à son père, et au père de son père avant lui, mais une dague néanmoins. Cela ne suffirait pas. Il contint un soupir et ouvrit une petite sacoche qu’il gardait sur une chaîne autour du cou. La pierre qu’il en tira était étrangement tiède. Il s’était douté, bien sûr, en se lançant dans cette traque, qu’il lui faudrait probablement l’utiliser, mais cela n’enlevait rien à son hésitation. Il s’accorda un dernier regard à sa paume – était-ce son imagination, l’artefact luisait-il réellement ? – et ferma le poing. De son autre main, il attrapa sa dague, inspira profondément, et jaillit de derrière l’arbre.

« Pour l’Empire ! », Iaroslav aurait-il voulu hurler en bondissant hors de son abri, ne réussissant au final qu’à produire une vocifération inarticulée. Il n’avait que peu d’avantages sur l’Arzheged, au premier rang desquels se trouvaient la vitesse et l’agilité. La bête l’avait bien évidemment repéré au moment même où il avait commencé sa charge, mais il parvint à se placer dans son dos. Le temps qu’elle se retourne... il avait quelques instants ; à peine plus d’une fraction de seconde. Cela saurait suffire. Iaroslav laissa son esprit se diriger vers la chaleur au creux de sa main, qui semblait battre au même rythme que son cœur. Le sort était compliqué, bien plus avancé que tout ce qu’il avait pu utiliser au préalable, et c’était bien là tout l’intérêt de la pierre. Il pouvait sentir – ressentir ? La sensation était à nulle autre pareille, comme s’il pouvait voir sans ses yeux, entendre sans ses oreilles – toute la complexité que renfermait le cristal, l’enchevêtrement des circuits magiques, pareils aux délicats rouages d’une horloge. D’une simple pensée, il laissa l’objet faire l’œuvre pour laquelle il avait été forgé, pour laquelle il l’avait acheté.

Le temps cessa son court.

Iaroslav savait que tel était l’effet de l’artefact : mais il ne s’agissait là que d’une connaissance intellectuelle, pas émotionnelle, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour réellement assimiler l’étrange monde dans lequel il se trouvait à présent. Le silence était assourdissant ; la disparition totale du moindre piaillement, du moindre bruissement, du moindre bourdonnement ne rendant sa propre respiration que plus bruyante. La lumière elle-même semblait affectée, l’absence de mouvements d’air donnant une netteté surnaturelle à la clairière, et à l’animal en son sein.

Étrange, comme l’Arzheged avait l’air inoffensif ainsi. Iaroslav passa la main dans sa fourrure surprenamment douce, approchant lentement du cou de la bête. Quelque chose en lui se souvenait qu’il n’était pas nécessaire d’être si précautionneux, que le temps figé lui assurait la meilleure des protections et qu’il pouvait aller aussi vite en besogne qu’il le souhaitait ; les habitudes étaient toutefois ancrées dans ses muscles, et il avait adopté une posture basse sans décision consciente, la dague à la main, les genoux légèrement fléchis, prêt à bondir. Il y était presque ! Bientôt, sa lame allait trancher la gorge du monstre – les Arzheged avaient la peau épaisse, et il lui faudrait probablement un peu de temps pour la traverser, mais il se sentait déjà jubiler. Enfin, ces semaines de traque, de boue, de nuits inconfortables touchaient à leur fin.

Un regard le stoppa net dans son élan. Son cœur s’arrêta. L’entraînement lui permis de passer au-delà de cette sueur froide, l’abjecte terreur provoqué par le mouvement d’un des yeux de l’Arzheged rapidement remplacée par une froide réflexion. Le sort durait moins longtemps que ce qu’il avait prévu. Le monstre devait lutter, d’une façon ou d’une autre, contre son effet : il n’en était pas encore à se libérer, mais il lui faudrait faire vite. Iaroslav planta la dague dans sa cible, ne parvenant qu’à peine à percer le cuir. Une goutte de sang perla : un bon signe, puisque cela signifiait qu’il parvenait à attaquer l’animal. Il regretta, en ce moment, n’avoir qu’une arme à lame lisse. Un poignard cranté aurait peut- être été plus efficace pour déchiqueter la bête. Les bruits ambiants revenaient, petit à petit, plus graves qu’auparavant, comme une musique jouée au ralenti. Pas comme, réalisa la partie de son esprit n’étant pas occupée à frénétiquement planter la dague dans le cou de l’Arzheged : les sons étaient réellement ralentis par le sort se disloquant.

Les coups que portait Iaroslav se firent de plus en plus éperdus, à mesure que la réalité semblait se rapprocher de son état normal. La saignée qu’il causait prouvait que son attaque avait un effet, mais c’était trop peu, trop tard. La bête, sous lui, semblait à chaque instant plus près de se libérer du maléfice – et sa vengeance ne pourrait être que funeste.

Il n’hésita pas plus longtemps, et s’éloigna en reculant de l’Arzheged. Il saisit, à contrecœur, un autre cristal dans sa sacoche. La pierre à suspendre le temps lui avait coûté une somme considérable, et s’il commençait à user d’autres sorts il allait rapidement manger le bénéfice que lui aurait apporté la vente des diverses parties du corps du monstre. Enfin, il fallait se rendre à l’évidence : entre les profits ou la vie...

Cette gemme là était étrangement froide, surtout quand il gardait encore la sensation de la chaleur ayant précédemment habité sa main. Ce n’était cependant pas la première fois que Iaroslav en utilisait une, et il savait que faire. Il retourna sa dague au fourreau à sa ceinture, et adopta rapidement une position plus apte à la magie : cette pierre là n’était pas aussi avancée que sa première tentative, et une simple pensée ne suffirait pas. Il lui faudrait dégainer tout l’attirail, de la gestuelle aux arias d’incantation.

« Clartés célestes, venez à mon appel ! »

La main en avant, les pieds écartés, un demi-pas en arrière quand le cercle commence à apparaître. La liste qu’il s’était forcé à apprendre défilait dans son esprit, alors que l’adjuration était scandée mécaniquement. Une myriade de poussières voletant autour de lui se mit à luire d’une douce lumière argentée.

« Surgissez de par-delà l’horizon, et transpercez ! »

Les particules s’amalgamèrent en sept épieux flamboyants, d’un blanc si intense qu’il éclipsait toute illumination naturelle. Au pieds de Iaroslav, un triangle d’une même teinte était apparu. Un cercle suivit bientôt, ceinturant le triangle, chacun pivotant dans un sens opposé. Des glyphes sibyllins virevoltaient en son pourtour, contrastant avec les moirés des motifs géométriques s’inscrivant en son centre.

« Soyez tels la lance de l’astre lunaire ! »

L’air vibra. Un frisson parcourut l’Arzheged, comme s’il n’était qu’à quelques instants de sa libération. La main tendue de Iaroslav attirait l’énergie magique, brillant telle un feu de Saint-Elme, et il ferma les yeux. Les lances pivotèrent sur elles-mêmes en direction du monstre. L’incantation approchait de son paroxysme.

« Piliers de lumière, **mistilteinn** ! »

La fulgurance éclipsa la clairière. Un puissant souffle balaya l’herbe, manquant de le faire trébucher. Le sol trembla, en un grondement sourd à la limite de l’audible. Iaroslav savait qu’il ne lui fallait pas ouvrir les yeux sous peine de les perdre, mais dut tout de même résister à la curiosité de vérifier les effets de son sort, qu’il pouvait ressentir même à travers ses paupières. Le rugissement du sort se confondit avec le hurlement de l’Arzheged que les javelots magiques empalaient.

Quelques instants – quelques éternités – s’écoulèrent. Enfin, le calme revint. Les bruissements, bourdonnements, piaillement de la forêt avaient repris leur cours. Iaroslav ouvrit les yeux.

Le sortilège avait couché l’herbe et les buissons. Des volutes de fumée s’élevaient du point d’impact, des restes de l’Arzheged. La bête était occise, ses restes posés au centre de la dévastation. Iaroslav s’en approcha et tâta la dépouille du bout du pied, ne serait-ce que pour observer la réalité de son œuvre. Constatant, comme prévu, l’absence totale de réaction du cadavre, il porta de nouveau la main à sa sacoche. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il n’était pas question de pierre ou de magie : c’est un simple palimpseste et un morceau de charbon qu’il en sorti.

« Alors », réfléchit-il à haute voix, « Arzheged... Ça fait un ». Il raya une ligne sur sa liste. « Plus que quatre, et je pourrai retourner voir l’autre schnock pour la récompense ». Il rangea le parchemin, et attaqua la bien peu enviable tâche qu’était le dépeçage de la bête. « Fichues quêtes annexes... »


End file.
